


Pancake Breakfast.

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, Pancakes, Sharing Clothing, implied nsfw, its just soft and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Self Indulgent: Wilford making pancakes for four very tired bois.
Relationships: The Host/Bim Trimmer/Antisepticeye/Darkiplier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Pancake Breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Implied NSFW but no... actually anything happens. It's just the boys wrecking each other the night before and then Wilford making them pancakes the night after.

Wilford looked up as he heard shuffling coming from the hallway leading into the kitchen. He frowned, but when Dark came partially into view, he snorted, turning to look towards the doorway properly. “Morning Darkling!”

Dark hummed, raising his head a bit to look up at him. As he moved into the room, Anti came into view as well, as he hung partially off of Dark’s neck. Host had his arms wrapped around Anti’s waist, head balanced on Anti’s shoulder. Bim had grabbed onto the end of Host’s oversized shirt, the only shirt between the four of them, and was holding onto that, looking as if he wasn’t really awake. In fact, the only of them that looked even a bit awake was Dark.

Wilford stayed silent for a moment, as Dark grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, drank some of it, and passed it down the line. Once it got to Bim, who emptied it, Wilford moved over, taking the bottle from them. Bim made a noise at him, and Wilford snickered softly. “Welcome, Bimmy-boy.”

Dark led the line towards the table, carefully separating them in order for them to sit. Once done, Dark sat down as well, then leaned forwards to lay his head on the table, giving Wilford his first good look at his back.

“It... looks like you got mauled by a wild animal.” Dark chuckled softly, lifting his head to look towards Wilford.

“I’m dating Bim and Anti. They qualify.” Bim whined softly, and Dark smiled over at him, before laying his head back down. Host swayed in his chair slightly, arms wrapped around his middle, smiling softly. Wilford was silent, looking between the four of them

As mentioned, Dark’s back was covered in scratches, as was Bim’s. There were numerous hickies shared between the four of them, and if Wilford tried, he was sure he could match who caused which. It wasn’t really fair, though, when he thought about it. Anti had some serious fangs, and Bim was a cannibal. Dark and Host had seemed to have gotten the worst of that department, and Wilford could infer that their necks weren’t the only place covered, especially with the three out of four that were currently shirtless.

“... You four hungry?” There were various noises of affirmation, though no real words, and Wilford chuckled. “I’ll make some food. I would recommend that someone goes back up and gets shirts for three of you.”

Dark lifted his head again, frowning at Wilford, before sitting up slightly to look down at himself, realizing he was only wearing a pair of neon green sweatpants. “Oh... huh...” With that, he lay his head back onto the table, eyes closed. There went Wilford’s idea that he was the one who was most awake.

“I’ll... get up...” Bim mumbled, but didn’t move, staring down at the table. Anti snickered softly, leaning a bit to lay his head on Host’s shoulder, swaying with him. Host mumbled something, though it had no effect on anything around them, so Wilford assumed that he had fallen back asleep. Anti seemed close to it as well.

“... Are you four good?” Wilford asked, as he went about to grab what he needed for pancake batter. Bim blinked, staring up at him for a moment, before grinning at him, nodding.

“We were... all kinda busy for like a month there.” Anti said, eyes closed, barely glitching as he swayed with Host, one arm having wrapped around the other’s waist. “Busy, busy too. I know usually me and Host aren’t doing much...”

“I know Hosty was recording for awhile there... What was that about?”

“Had... had a few new stories... kept fucking up.” Host mumbled, and Wilford turned, frowning slightly.

“He’s asleep.” Anti grinned at him, catching Wilford’s confusion. “We think it’s a side effect of his whole everything. He replies to things, but when he’s swaying like this, he’s out.” Wilford nodding, turning back to the batter. “But yeah, he was recording for awhile and kept either messing up or having a vision in the middle of it. He has a lot for a future blooper thing though.”

“I... didn’t know he did those.”

“He doesn’t normally. He has his show, where he posts his various stories all done together, he has the live show where he talks, and then he occasionally posts a blooper compilation. They’re usually the same length as his normal stories, but they’re all his word fumbles, or us coming in to give him food or something.” Anti smiled softly, leaning up to press a kiss to Host’s cheek, or rather, pursing his lips and letting Host sway into it.

Bim finally stood, blinking a few times and then shuffled out of the room, passing Dark and dragging a hand through his hair as he did. Dark didn’t make a noise.

It was silent as Wilford finished up the pancake batter and started cooking them. Bim came in, holding a few random shirts, handing one to Anti and dropping one onto Dark’s head. Anti caught it, carefully removing himself from the swaying Host to tug on the t-shirt that he had been given. He glanced down, realizing that it was one of Dark’s rare ones, which had a fake suit printed on it. Bim was already wearing one, which was probably also Dark’s, which was the same thing as Anti’s. Dark continued to not move, in silence.

“Is... Darky alive?” Wilford asked, smiling back at him. Anti looked over at Dark for a moment, then leaned over and poked the side of Dark’s head a few times, until Dark grumbled and batted at Anti’s hand.

“Yeah he’s fine.” Wilford chuckled softly, turning back to his cooking.

When he set plates down in front of them, Dark sat up slowly, grabbing the shirt and tugging it on. It was weird looking at him for a moment, since Wilford was sure that the shirt, which had to be Bim’s, wasn’t going to fit him, but when Dark put it on, it was actually a bit too big for him. Wilford frowned at him, and Dark grinned back cheekily. “You little shapeshifter.” Wilford shook his head. “You can’t just change your height to fit into your husbands’ shirts you know.”

“mmm, can and did.” He mumbled, dragging a plate closer to him. Bim grinned over at Wilford, who narrowed his eyes back.

“You knew he was going to do that, didn’t you?” Bim didn’t answer, just grinning wider, which was all the answer Wilford needed.

Anti shifted, nudging Host’s side until he stopped swaying, making a soft confused noise as he reoriented himself to where, and when, he was. Host hummed a moment, leaning forwards and dragging a plate towards himself as well. Wilford turned back to the stove to keep cooking, knowing that various others would wander their way down soon enough. Speaking of...

“It’s getting late enough that the others are gonna be waking up... You might want to wake up a bit more.” He glanced over his shoulder, catching Dark groan softly and lay his head to the side of his plate, pouting. Anti grinned, poking at Dark’s head until he sat back up.

“Fuck it. I’m wearing neon green, thanks Anti, I don’t give a shit.” As he said this, the Jim twins stumbled in. RJ paused, staring at Dark, with CJ hovering next to him. Dark stared back, and RJ nodded, moving to sit, just as Wilford started plating more pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, quick clothing thing to make this better 
> 
> Dark is in the mentioned neon green sweatpants, and the shirt he puts on later is, as mentioned, Bim's, and it's a black t-shirt with a rainbow on it with the words 'gay bitch' on it.  
> Bim is neon orange sweatpants, and is wearing one of Dark's stolen shirts, which has a fake suit printed on it.  
> Anti's sweatpants are the neon red ones, and is also wearing one of Dark's shirts, the same as Bim's.  
> Host has the purple ones (could be considered neon since the entire set was supposed to be neon (it's a set of rainbow colored sweatpants) but like... purple can't really be neon well i don't think, so just bright) and a pansexuality knitted sweater. 
> 
> The sweatpants are shared (anti usually claims the green ones but they're still shared) so the only piece of clothing actually worn by the person who owns it is Host with his sweater.


End file.
